Melinda the Vampire Slayer
by Lightside Mistress
Summary: SpikeMelinda. Read it. I'm not good at summerys.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first fic ever!It's about Melinda, the daughter of Phoebe meeting Spike and yadda yadda yadda. I wrote this on my vacation.  
  
Disclamer: I own no part of the WB. I do not own Charmed, Angel, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. These shows are all property of the WB.  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
Melinda the Vampire Slayer  
  
Default Chapter  
  
"Personally," Angel the Vampire with a soul said, "I've always wanted to slay a dragon."  
  
"Lets get to work!" Angel's sword clanked with another demons sword. Spike, Gunn, Illyria and Angel where in what they thought would be there last battle. Gunn passed away10 minutes into the battle, just like Illyria had said. Angel's son, Conner, showed up within 5 minutes with Buffy Summers, Faith, Dawn, Willow, and 200 to 300 young slayers. Fighting fiercely, they won the battle agenst Wolfram & Hart and the Senior Partners.  
  
19 years later  
  
Melinda Halliwell had grown up with her mom, Phoebe Halliwell, her two aunts, Piper and Paige, along with her two cousins, Wyatt and Chris. Melinda, who was 19 years old, grew up in the Halliwell Manor.  
  
Her mom and aunts were witches, the most powerful witches known in the universe, the Charmed Ones. Melinda had the powers of telekinesis, empathy, and levitation. She was also born a Vampire Slayer.  
  
All the powers and super strength came in handy when fighting demons and vampires. She knew that years ago in 2003, a great witch, Willow Rosenburg, had summoned the powers from a mythical ax and made girls of all ages, present and future, Slayers. She had herd many legends about slayers before her, Buffy Summers and Faith, the greatest slayers of all time.  
  
The one thing that struck her was the legend of the 2 vampires with 2 diffrent souls. Every legend she knew about slayers and vampires she added to the great Book of Shadows. Little did she know, her life was about to change.  
  
Her family was going to LA for the increase in demonic activity.  
  
So there you have it. This is just the intro chapter, so. Tell me what you think! 


	2. The dream

Chapter 1  
  
"Los Angeles? Your kidding right?" Melinda Halliwell asked her mom, Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
"Yes sweetie. Why? You don't want to go?"  
  
"Well, no. I mean yeah. Why not? Just get me out of this house and San Fran."  
  
"Look, it's just for a little while. Two Weeks tops. Pack your bags, where staying at The Hyperion Hotel."  
  
"Hyperion?" Why does that sound so familer?  
  
"Yes. Why would you rather stay at a cockroach motel?"  
  
"Haha." Melinda said rolling her eyes.  
  
She left the kitchen. Piper was downtown at P3 setting arrangements with the co-manager while she was gone. Paige was online booking into the Hyperion.  
  
Melinda's room was full of Paintings of scenery of San Francisco. She loved to paint and draw. The sisters let her draw the pictures of demons and such in the Book of Shadows. She walked over to her chestnut bedside chest at the end of her bed. Stakes, bows and arrows, holy water, crosses, and axes occupied the chest. She got out a duffle bag from her closet and started to pack her weapons.  
  
"You never know," she said, "vampires are stubborn." And she should know.  
  
She's never met a vampire who had not herd of her. After all, she was the daughter of a Charmed One, and a slayer at the same time.  
  
She walked over to her dresser. She liked dark clothes, purple, dark red, and black. Her dark clothing and pale skin came in handy whene hunting. She folded some pants and shirts into a backpack. She planed on doing a lot of shopping while in LA.  
  
She slid on an over sized T-Shirt, brushed her hair and teeth and went to bed.  
  
Dream  
  
Melinda was fighting alone in a cemetery she did not recognize. Fighting three very out of date vampires. It seemed as though she was handling it okay. A vampire had twisted her around, clutching her thought, chocking her. All of the sudden a bleach blond vampire sprinted out from behind a tombstone and pulled the vampire off of Melinda. She was hurled onto the damp grass. The vampire that had saved her had now dusted, gave her a hand. She rejected it and got up on her own.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You'll find out soon anofgh." he said, as he disapeared into the night.  
  
Wakes up  
  
"Ugh. Huh? What did he mean?" Now that she thought about it, being a slayer meant having the extra power of prophecitic dreams. He did look quite familiar.  
  
The sun was just rising; it was 5:30 am. She quietly walked up to the attic. She put her 2 hands over the book, closed her eyes, and had a visual of the dream. The book magically flipped open to the vampire section she had created. There he was, Spike, aka William the Bloody.  
  
She read from the book in a quite whisper, "Known for driving a railroad Spike through his victims forehead. Sired by Drucilla, who had the sight, whom was sired by Angelus, the most brutal vampire known to man. Spike and Angelus have a soul. Unlike Angelus who was cursed with a soul, Spike was blessed with one. The two vampires know resign in Los Angeles, California, fighting the good fight."  
  
"So he is that one. I was wondering how I recognized him."  
  
She herd foot steps downstairs, that meant the sisters where probley up. 


	3. Road Trip!

Thanks for all the reviews you guys. It really means a lot to me.  
  
Chapter 2 Road Trip  
  
"Ugh! This thing at least weighs a ton!" Piper said struggling to get her suitcase into the trunk of her dark purple Jeep Cherokee.  
  
"Need a hand, Aunt Piper?" asked Melinda. Melinda lifted up her Aunts suitcase with no problem at all.  
  
"What would I do without you Melinda?"  
  
"I have no idea but it wouldn't be a day at the beach. Who needs telekinesis?" they both chuckled.  
  
Paige came out next, Phoebe was right behind her, locking the door to the manor.  
  
"You riding with me, mom?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, where are Chris and Wyatt? Aren't they coming?"  
  
"No. They'll stay here and guard the book and the manor." Piper said.  
  
"And Leo?"  
  
"He'll be in touch." Melinda and Phoebe got into Melinda's black Jeep Wrangler.  
  
"What were you doing in the attic this morning?" her mom asked.  
  
"I was, uh," she hesitated, "just couldn't sleep."  
  
"You're lying. Empath oven here."  
  
"Well I just had a dream."  
  
"Oh. About?"  
  
"You know. Slaying."  
  
"Uh, huh." She knew it wasn't true. The only thing Melinda wasn't good at was lying to her flesh and blood.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Angel had sold the Hyperion years ago. He couldn't go in it without remembering Wesley, Cordy, Gunn, and Fred. He had been living in an apartment down the road from Cordy's old place. Brooding as usual over the prophecy he signed over. Spike only came over when necessary, Apocalypse, etc.  
  
Spike had been living in a cemetery moselum, like in his Sunnydale days. Slaying like a slayer, protecting innocents.  
  
No one had herd from Lorn since May 2004. They figured he was in Los Vegas. Willow sent Illyeria back to her on time and place erased her whole memory of what happened.  
  
Spike was talking to Angel.  
  
"Guess who's coming to town?" Spike asked Angel.  
  
Angel looked at him with a blank broody expression.  
  
"Ok mate. No need to get me in brood mode. Witches, one a slayer. Had a dream. Cute one. Very powerful. Believe she is the daughter of a Charmed One."  
  
"So?" asked Angel.  
  
"If she stays, maybe we could offer her a job. Angel investigations, no, or Spike Investigations."  
  
"I'm not doing that again. I lost to many people."  
  
"What, so your just ganna sit here and brood when you could be out and about helping innocents? Angel, that was over 18 years ago. We gatta do something."  
  
"I signed over the prophecy. What's the point if it doesn't help? I'll never get what I'm destined to get."  
  
"Bloody hell, the prophecy was a fake. I would be human by now if it was true." Spike saw he had no effect on Angel. Angel had not budged at all.  
  
"It's useless." He mumbled, "Incase your curious, she's staying at the Hyperion."  
  
"Whatever." Said Angel drank a sip of pig's blood.  
  
"Wow." Said Melinda under her breath, "This place is huge." She said plopping down on the King sized bed. Her mother was nice enough to get her daughter her own room. She closed her eyes.  
  
Jay, her whitelighter orbed in. "You know, you should really get a life, Jay."  
  
"I wish but I'm dead sadly."  
  
"Never stopped vampires. What do you want?"  
  
Her whitelighter was cute, she only saw him as a friend, guide, watcher, and whitelighter.  
  
"Just checking in with you."  
  
"I'm going to take a nap and then go hunting."  
  
"You sure? I mean it's your first day in LA. I'm sure there are other slayers in LA."  
  
"A slayers work is never done. Plus I had a prophecy dream last night, or at least I think it was. I'm supposed to meet a vampire with a soul tonight."  
  
"Interesting. I'll go see what the Elders have to say."  
  
"You do that." She said mocking him.  
  
He orbed out. In the shadows of the balcony, stood Spike. He stared at her.  
  
"What do we have here?" he jumped off of the balcony. She shot up turning to the balcony. She knocked on her mom's door. Phoebe opened.  
  
"I'm going out. My cell'll be on."  
  
"Okay. Be careful."  
  
"I always am."  
  
She put a spring-loaded stake up her sleeve of her leather coat, her father, Cole Turner, had given her for her 16th birthday, just before he was vanquished, again. In 2004 he was summoned from the dead by some Belthazor worshipers. One problem, he was brung back human, and well, good. That's why Melinda doesn't have any demonic powers.  
  
When Melinda was 17 he was given back his demonic powers. So the Sisters had to vanquish him, again. It was hard for Melinda but she got over it. He wasn't much of a father anyways, he was pretty much depressing to be around, always drunk and he's second home was strip joints.  
  
The cemetery was as usual full of undead Dracula and Lestate wannabe vampires. They made a mistake of crossing her path. She dusted 3 or 4 vamps. She around for about 15 more minutes, little knowing about her vampire stalker. Spike kept am eye on her, keeping his distance. Her strait dirty-blond hair, high check bones, and perfect body. Yes, he loves Buffy, but he has to move on.  
  
All of the sudden 3 vampires came rushing out to her. Stunned she telekinickly dusted one. As in her dream, what happened, happened.  
  
"Thanks. Who are you?" she asked Spike. 


End file.
